darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Memory/dialogue
Standard *'The Memory:' Oh! Hello, World Guardian. **'Player:' How are you today, Aagi? Before Qualia of Life ***''Before False Memories'' ****'The Memory:' I'm settling in okay, thank you. I still don't feel completely safe, though. ***''After False Memories'' ****'The Memory:' I'm still having bad dreams about divination craters, but I do trust you. I'm just glad I don't sleepwalk. **'Player:' How are you today, Kami? After Qualia of Life ***''After Qualia of Life'' ****'The Memory:' I've been having dreams about Genma. He feels strong...I wish I were as strong as him. ****'The Memory:' Not that I even know what he looks like - my mind makes things up when I dream. He might not even be a he! ***''After Go With the Flow'' ****'The Memory:' I had a dream about Kakashi chasing me... Well, it was a nightmare really. But I know you won't let him take me. ***''After Mind over Matter'' ****'The Memory:' I had another dream about Kakashi, but this time, HE was being chased by Bandos! Ha! ***''After Remember the Dead'' ****'The Memory:' Now, when I sleep, I can sense the sea creatures. They talk to me. I don't think they're dreams. ***''After Lament of the Sea'' ****'The Memory:' The sea creatures are crying out, mourning those that Kakashi has murdered. They're so sad - we have to stop him! ***''After Gu: Masters of the Magic Mountain:'' ****'The Memory:' I'm scared for you, World Guardian. I don't know if Kakashi's weapon would even hurt you...but I don't want you to die. ***''After Guardians of the World:'' ****'The Memory:' Kami-shima is so beautiful; I hope the island will let you visit some day. I'll show you my pet shi cub - she's so cute! I named her Fraji, in honour of Aagi's mother. **'Player:' About your voyages... ***'The Memory:' I trust you. If you think there's something I can help with, I'll do it! **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''With the Occultist unlocked and not present'' ****'The Memory:' I'd like to learn more about runecrafting. I think it might make me closer to my dad. There's that occultist lady... ****If both the Memory and Occultist are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. ***''With the Occultist unlocked and present'' ****'The Memory:' I'd like to learn more about runecrafting. I think it might make me closer to my dad. There's that occultist lady... ****'Player:' Um, I'm not sure she's a good role model for you, Aagi/Kami... ****'The Memory:' I'm not a child. I'll be okay with her, honest! **'Player:' Have any memories to share? ***''Before Remember the Dead'' ****'The Memory:' Maybe...but none I want to share just yet. ***''After Remember the Dead'' ****'The Memory:' Oh! Maybe... I don't really know what I know, until I know it, you know? ****'Player:' I don't follow... ****'The Memory:' I'm literally made of memories, but you have to ask me something before I know if I know the answer or not, you see? So ask me! *****'Player:' Do you know what you are? ******'The Memory:' Technically, I'm Guthix's manifested memories of his daughter Aagi... ******'The Memory:' ...but I think I'm really an entity created by the planet's Anima Mundi. ******'The Memory:' When I was formed, that's all I was, but now I've become my own person, with my own experiences and memories, and that's made me sort of...more 'real' somehow. I still don't quite understand that part. ******'The Memory:' A lot of my emotions are really how Guthix felt, and it's sometimes difficult to separate out my own feelings. ******'The Memory:' I get sad a lot even when I've no reason to be...but then I just remember my experiences in Wushanko and with you and I'm happy again. *****'Player:' What do you remember of Aagi? ******'The Memory:' It was just her and Guthix most of the time - they lost her mum when Aagi was quite young. ******'The Memory:' Aagi has very few memories of her mum, but I can see a lot of Guthix's memories of his wife. ******'The Memory:' When I feel Guthix's grief, I try to remember how happy Aagi was - it helps. ******'The Memory:' Oh, and Aagi really did love butterflies. But me - Kami - I much prefer birds! *****'Player:' What do you remember of Guthix? ******'The Memory:' Well, I'm mostly memories of Guthix's daughter, so I sort of just remember him as my dad, and how he was as a father. ******'The Memory:' He raised me mostly by himeslf, and he was a great dad! I loved him very much and... I miss him. ******'The Memory:' But then I also have some of Guthix's other memories, so I know how sad he was. Lonely too. ******'The Memory:' And here's the strangest part - I also kind of remember making you the World Guardian. That's weird, right? ******'The Memory:' Those memories were how I knew to look for you, that I could trust you to help me. *****'Player:' Do you know what Divination is? ******'The Memory:' Hey, I know as much as you do. In fact, you probably know more! ******'The Memory:' I'm just happy you didn't harvest my energy and throw me in a crater, or transmute me into something else! ******'The Memory:' I think part of it is returning some of the energy that Guthix used back to the world - sort of healing it a bit. ******'The Memory:' But it's also energy that can change things, and become things...things like me, or the sea creatures! *****'Player:' I have so many questions! But... ******'The Memory:' I know...but I can't answer EVERYTHING! That'd be cheating! ******'The Memory:' But I don't know why he made you World Guardian. ******'The Memory:' I don't know much about him after he left Naragun. ******'The Memory:' I don't know ANYTHING about Seren other than her name...and that she's really pretty! ******'The Memory:' And I DEFINITELY don't know the secrets of the universe! If I did, I'd tell you - honest! **previous cutscenes ***Meet the Memory ***False Memories ***Qualia of Life ***Go With the Flow ***More ****Mind over Matter ****Remember the Dead ****Lament of the Sea Story voyages Meet the Memory *'The Memory:' Thanks for taking me in, World Guardian. I knew I'd be able to count on you! *'Player:' I wouldn't turn away a child in need. But would you mind telling me something of yourself? *'The Memory:' You probably suspect some of it! I'm naragi, the same race as Guthix. And - depending on how you look at it - Guthix was my father. *'The Memory:' I'm his daughter, Aagi, but I'm also not Aagi. It hurts my head thinking about it. *'The Memory:' In truth, I'm a colony of wisps - divine energy. We're Guthix's strongest memories of his daughter, coalesced into a single entity. *'Player:' And that's why that diviner was after you? To harvest your energy? *'The Memory:' What else would a diviner want from a colony? The eastern mercenaries called him 'Kakashi'. *'Player:' Well, you'll be safe from him here. They didn't get the chance to report your location back. *'The Memory:' Thank you, World Guardian! I feel like I know you, or have been watching you for some time. Sorry if that sounds creepy - that must be one of Guthix's memories. *'Player:' This is going to take some getting used to... *'The Memory:' For both of us! *Congratulations - you have unlocked the Memory adventurer, Aagi! The Memory now has a chance to visit your port daily, bringing voyage opportunities. False Memories Beginning *'Player:' How are you settling in? *'The Memory:' I'm holding it together - quite literally. I feel like I could explode into wisps or butterflies at any moment! *'Player:' What is it, Aagi? You seem a little down. *'The Memory:' Please, would you not call me that? I might look and think like her, but I'm not her. I'm Guthix's memory of her, and an idealisation at that! All my memories are just his! I hate it I hate him for making me like this! *'The Player:' What if we gave you a different name? Would that help? *'The Memory:' I...I don't know. I'm not even real - I'm just energy. *'The Memory:' And I have been feeling the pull of divination craters. I feel compelled towards them, to just throw myself in. *'The Player:' There are no craters in Wushanko - it's isolated from the west, and the locals aren't big on gods. Perhaps there's a place out east for you. *'The Memory:' You know what? Yes, I think I'd like that! *'Player:' It's the least I can do. I'll inform the crew. End *'Player:' How was your trip? *'The Memory:' I felt something new. *'The Memory:' Your boat took us out near the mermaids - they were so pretty. Their songs had an odd energy to them. I could feel it - it was weird, but in a good way. They were rude to your crew, though, throwing fish at them and using bad words. My first instinct was to tell them to stop. *'The Memory:' But that instinct came from Guthix. So I swallowed it down, ignored it. Instead I picked up a fish and threw it in the face of one of the mermaids! *'The Memory:' We were all laughing, caught up in the game. I was enjoying myself! It's the first time I've felt like...not Guthix, I guess is how I'd say it. I just wish it lasted longer. It went away pretty quickly. *'Player:' What happened? *'The Memory:' I felt the pull of the divination craters again. They want to consume me, I can feel that...and sometimes I want to, but...I don't want to go. Please don't let them take me. *'Player:' It's alright, we won't let you be absorbed back into the craters. *'The Memory:' I'm afraid of them. I'm afraid I'll give up and just jump in. I need to get far away from them. *'Player:' Then we'll get you further way. I'm sure there's somewhere east where you'll feel safe. Qualia of Life Beginning *'Player:' Are you still feeling the pull of the craters? *'The Memory:' Yes, and it's getting stronger. I even sleepwalked out of bed last night. I can't control myself even when I'm asleep! *'Player:' Let's see if we can't find you a safe place in The Hook - my captains tell me that The Fistmarks of Genma always gives them a strange feeling when they visit. Maybe you'll feel something like the mermaids' songs made you feel. *'Player:' It's worth a shot, and at least you'll be further away from the craters. *'The Memory:' And further away from Kakashi, too. He still has his mercenaries out hunting for me. If this place is out of the way, I might be a little safer. *'Player:' I'll inform my captain. While you're away, I'll look into this Kakashi character. *'The Memory:' Thank you, World Guardian. I'm starting to see why I chose you. Gah! I mean why Guthix chose you! End *'The Memory:' Oh, it was wonderful! Thank you, World Guardian. There IS an energy at the Fistmarks, and it felt strangely familiar. Whatever Genma was, I think it was a bit like me! *'The Memory:' We also met some sirens out there! They called me 'Kami', and they pulsed with music. I could feel the energy of sorrow and joy in their song. *'The Memory:' I don't know what 'Kami' means, but I like it. Just hearing it made me feel more...more real! Does that make sense? *'Player:' I don't think either of us knows what makes sense for you yet.. Why didn't you stay longer? *'The Memory:' I had to leave - Kakashi's ships were on the horizon. Your captain suggested we came back quickly. *'Player:' Ah, yes. Kakashi. He's new in Wushanko. Despite his name, I think he must be a westerner. That fits with him being an experienced diviner. *'Player:' I was meaning to ask - have you felt the pull of the divination craters today? *'The Memory:' Oh! I'd completely forgotten! I didn't feel them at all while we were away! *'The Player:' It seems that spending most of your time in the east is working. Go With the Flow Beginning *'Player:' I've arranged another voyage for you, Kami - this time to The Scythe. I think you'll like it. I know that you've been spending more time with Surula, and her family comes from that region. *'The Memory:' Surula's family? It would be good to spend time with a living, breathing family, rather than just a memory of one. *'The Memory:' Surula has always been good to me. She even let me...no, I shouldn't mention that to the Portmaster. *'Player:' She let you what? *'The Memory:' Promise she won't get in trouble? I mean, technically I've only existed since Guthix died, but I have the memories of an ages-old god, so I'm not a child... *'Player:' Just tell me, Kami... *'The Memory:' She let me have a sip of beer. I mean, it was disgusting and I spat it right out! I won't do it again - honest! *'The Memory:' Please don't tell her I told you - I don't want to get her in trouble. She said I should seek out new experiences, and it felt good to try it...even if it was gross. *'Player:' Hahaha! It's okay, Kami. I don't think the usual rules apply to you. I think spending time with Surula's family will be good for you. End *'Player:' How was it? *'The Memory:' I had a surge of feeling as we arrived in The Scythe. Like the feeling I get from the divination craters, but without the desire to obliterate myself. *'The Memory:' The captain said there are lots of sea creatures in that region. It must be them - they must have a strong connection to the Anima Mundi! I could feel a connection, like we were made of similar stuff. *'The Memory:' And they're sad, so very sad. Their sadness filled me up and I felt it with them. *'Player:' Oh, Kami... *'The Memory:' It's okay! I think it was Guthix's sadness, not mine. I can tell when my emotions come from Guthix rather than me. This time I agree with those feelings. Whatever's making the sea creatures sad, I want to stop it. *'Player:' That won't be easy with Kakashi still chasing after you. Speaking of, I've found out more about him. He used to be a follower of the god Bandos. I'm afraid that means he's not going to give up easily. We'll need to do something about him, and soon. Mind over Matter Beginning *'Player:' Kami, I have bad news. Kakashi found out I'm sheltering you here. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep you safe. *'The Memory:' Oh! *'Player:' I wanted to run something past you. You don't have to say yes - your safety is more important - but I think it's our best shot for dealing with Kakashi. I mean, I'd rather not put you in this position, but I'm not sure what else we can do... *'The Memory:' What is it? *'Player:' How do you feel about being the bait to lure him out? *'The Memory:' I'll do it! *'Player:' Don't rush into this - it could get dangerous. *'The Memory:' If it will mean I don't have to keep being scared of Kakashi, then I'm doing it! I'm not a little girl, you know, just someone's memory of one. *'The Memory:' When I felt what those sea creatures were feeling, I understood what I needed to do. I need to help them, and I can't very well do that if I'm running scared. *'Player:' I'll ensure your safety, of course - it'll only be my best crew. I've employed some Death Lotus assassins in case Kakashi gets too close. *'The Memory:' Will they kill him? I...I don't know how I feel about that. *'Player:' We'll do whatever you feel comfortable with. *'The Memory:' Could we just scare him off? I don't want anyone to die...not even him. *'Player:' We'll try, but you are our priority. The plan is to send you to the Glittercaves. We'll spread rumours that you are headed that way. Kakashi should take the bait. End *'The Memory:' It worked! It worked, it worked! *'The Memory:' Kakashi took the bait, but he didn't get within ten feet before he was surrounded by the Death Lotus! *'The Memory:' He was so angry. You know, when you said he was Bandosian, I thought he'd be some little green goblin, or an ogre or something...but he was human! *'Player:' A human diviner following Bandos's teachings, eh? I'm going to have to look into this more. What else happened? *'The Memory:' He said he would give up chasing me. He promised on the memory of Bandos. *'The Memory:' The Death Lotus handed him a red knotted cloth: a promise that he will die should I die. Our fates are tied, which I guess is why it's a knot... *'Player:' It seems unlikely that Kakashi would just give up. *'The Memory:' I'm not so sure. He seems disappointed when he saw me, as if I wasn't what he wanted, or not what he expected. *'The Memory:' I've changed. When he started chasing me, I was just divine energy - the wisps - but now I'm more real! Whatever reason he wanted me for to start with, he doesn't anymore! *'Player:' That's great news. Anything else to report? *'The Memory:' After he left, we went to the Glittercaves - it was beautiful! I could feel the presence of a giant sea creature there. *'The Memory:' There was a lingering sadness there, but more than that I felt fear. I have to understand the sea creatures more; I have to find a way to help them! Remember the Dead Beginning *'Player:' Good day, Kami. Did you get a good night's rest? *'The Memory:' No. I had a terrible vision while I slept. I was a sea creature swimming in the Pincers region, near Paradise. I was in a pod with others of my kind, and we were happy. *'The Memory:' Then a voice spoke to me. It commanded that I do things...bad things...and I lost all control of myself. The voice made me do awful things. It made me attack ships, and eat people. And then this giant ball of light fell into the water and exploded and... *'Player:' Don't worry, Kami. It was only a dream. We all have bad ones from time to time. *'The Memory:' I know what a dream is, and this wasn't one - it was a memory! I don't know when, but it really happened! *'Player:' Is the voice what the sea creatures are scared of? *'The Memory:' They don't like the voice and what it makes them do, but it's the light they're scared of. *'The Memory:' I have to go out there! I have to visit Paradise and connect with these sea creatures. They're in pain, alone and afraid, and they need help. I can help them, I know it. *'Player:' Okay, I'll inform my captain to get a boat ready. End *'The Memory:' Oh, it was horrible. Those poor creatures. *'Player:' You actually saw one? *'The Memory:' We thought we'd run aground on a reef at first, but...it was the corpse of a sea creature. And then we looked ahead, and there were more. Miles and miles of them! *'Player:' All of them sea creatures? *'The Memory:' I'll never forget the sight...and the smell. Someone massacred them. There must have been at least fifty of them, just floating there. *'Player:' Who would do something like that? *'The Memory:' I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I want to thank you, World Guardian. Before I came here, I was nothing, in danger of just disappearing, of being forgotten. *'The Memory:' But you've given me a home, and my own identity...and now I have a reason for being too. I'm going to find out who did this and stop them, and I'm going to do all I can to protect the sea creatures. Random events Last Orders *'The Memory:' Eww, no thanks. Beer is gross. A Simple Favour *'The Memory:' Oh! No, thank you.